


the immortals

by ellefire



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Dark Peter, M/M, dark claire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellefire/pseuds/ellefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter knew Adams plan, he did not like it but was going to go with it because what they have is speshial and the world is not going to know what hit them when the immortals band together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the immortals

**Author's Note:**

> this is just i new idea that i have been working on.

"Peter he is going to kill everyone the whole world" Nathan looked at peter like he was expecting somthing  
Peter just smiled "and?" he asked   
"Peter he is evil" Nathan exclaimed looking at Peter like he just expected him to go see the light and go and save the world  
Peter just shuck his head and raised his hand   
Nathan got thrown back against the wall, out cold  
he walked over and grabbed Matt's gun Adam was right Hero was not going to stop, he looked around but Hero was gone   
he ran over and looked inside the vault but they where gone and so was the vial "shit"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hero sat back at his desk Ando had just left after he had explained how he saved the world again, Adam was gone buried and the vial was destroyed now he could relax before he was needed to go and save the world again.  
there was a scream from out side and the door was blasted open  
Peter stalked in dragging Ando by the hair and threw him on the ground  
hero got up and moved to grab his sword   
"no no Hero you need to sit down of i fry you friends brain here" Peter threatened with a ball of lightning in his hand  
"the vial is gone destroyed the world is safe" Hero tolled Peter   
"i don't care about the vial in fact i am glad its gone the end of the world is not somthing that i want" Peter explained   
"then what is it?" Hero asked   
"Adam where is he?" Peter asked   
"why do you want to know he is evil gone dead" hero called out 

a security person ran through the door and Peter without turning sent a bolt of lightning and it shocked her dead  
he moved his hand over Ando  
"now where is he or do other people have to die?"  
"he is in the crematory where my father is buried in plot 22A but please leave Ando alone" Hero asked   
Peter went and grabbed the sword "he is going to be wanting this" opened it an stabbed Ando through the side   
"come near me and Adam again and i will stab him through the heart" and with that he disappeared.  
Hero ran over the Ando what had they started?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Peter walked over and looked down at the freshly dug grave and smiled as he began to dig.

20 minuets later and he had reached the concrete slab he shocked it with lightning until it broke, he then pushed the larger part to the side and reached down and pulled open the top of the coffin.

"Peter" Adam breathed "you came for me" he stated sitting up   
"of course i did" Peter tolled him   
Adam smiled and pulled Peter into a kiss, Peter pressed back into the kiss opining his mouth and deepening the kiss before pulling back "we need to get out of here" and he pulled Adam to his feet and they climbed out the grave.  
"i got this for you" and he handed Adam the sword  
"ow love you are so dam perfect for me" and he grabbed Peter's hand and pulled them over to the path and they started to walk out there was two men walking down towards them the taller one was carrying a large bag of salt, but they just passed them by and kept walking until they where out of everyone side  
Peter held out his hand "so where to?" he asked Adam  
"lets go and see some old friends and family"Adam tolled him

**Author's Note:**

> ok so tell me what you lot think pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee


End file.
